Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- ads- *hey somebody needs to get those google ads under control, on certain pages their taking up a ton of room./ Darth Depressis *The ads, unfortunately, are part of Wikia's new Monaco skin. To make them invisible, go here, click View source and copy the code. Then make a new page titled User: /global.css and paste the code into it. *well since i just spent ten minutes trying to do that, why don't you do the adminly thing and create pages over there for all of us? thanks in advance.Darth Depressis *I tried to, but it won't let me because it's for another user. If you're seeing User: /global.css or User:/global.css in my message, I didn't mean that, I mean your username in place of or . You need to edit this page. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:38, 18 June 2008 (UTC) *oh ok. i'll do that in a second..updating pnn...a segement i'd like to call tooting my own horn..lol Darth Depressis **ok, well i did what you said and i still have those massive google ads on my pages. heres hoping grey lets us redesign the page like you said. Darth Depressis ***That's very strange, I'm using the same code and it works perfectly for me. Changing the skin won't take away the ads. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:36, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ***correction: it works. just had to close the browser and reopen it. so good job.Darth Depressis op i noticed this too thought you may be concerned thanks for adding to ct-5X!! Icon I was wondering how you guys added the little image next to the URL in the address bar. Can you please tell me so I can do the same to Indiana Jones Fan Fiction Wiki? Thanks -Commando Danny 19:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *I made the icon from an image file here and uploaded it as favicon.ico. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you, Drewton. Do you have any suggestions for an Indy icon? -Commando Danny 20:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Maybe Indy's hat, a crystal skull, or the gold head thing he found in Raiders of the Lost Ark. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Well, Indy's hat has already been taken for the Original Indiana Jones Wiki. But thanks for the other suggestions! -Commando Danny 20:15, 3 July 2008 (UTC) *Ok, so I've made my Icon. Now how do I put it into the link? -Commando Danny 20:24, 3 July 2008 (UTC) **You don't have to put it into the link; if you saw it as Favicon.ico it will put it there automatically. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 20:49, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok. So now I must wait patiently. Thanks! -Commando Danny 21:09, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Content list For what it's worth, I'd suggest getting rid of that whole list of content links on the main page. For starters, it causes an unncessary clutter. Look at how much is jam packed onto the left side of the main page and think about how much better it would look when the content list is removed. It's also fairly useless, considering that you can just link to . Finally, who decides what goes on that list? Most likely the people who can control the content on a main page and on special pages like that, which is Administrators. Why is it right that Administrators get to have their pages showcased like that? The same goes for the links to the three stories in the left hand menu, but that's not important in what I'm saying here. This is all just something to consider. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 20:59, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *I agree. It was fine when there weren't very many articles, but now there's too many to be on the page. As for administrators being the only ones to have articles there, however, Darth Depressis and I have been trying to add other people's articles as well. I'm not sure where the three stories are though, unless if you mean Yak's Pub, which I put there as a spotlight because it has daily updates. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:16, 4 July 2008 (UTC) I was referring to the actual left-side menu on all pages as in the one with the "Top Content" and "Community Tabs". Why is it that three stories, those being yours, the ST era and the other one, are listed there? What about all the other stories that people will be bringing to this wiki? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 21:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *No offence to the other photonovels, but the ones listed are some of the most rich in detail and history that there are with the most articles. If there's another photonovel that can have tons of articles like the others it will be added. And, you might have noticed this already, but the Enloe Chronicles one currently leads to a Wampa category... [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 21:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) So because it has more content, that means it's entitled to be indefinitely featured on every single page that a user will click on? That's administrative bias, in my opinion. If an article is deserving to be showcased, that's what Good Article and Featured Article status is for. The menu there should be reserved for things relating to the Wiki as a whole such as Community, a list to GAs, a list to FAs, a list to partners, a help link, etc. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 21:42, 4 July 2008 (UTC) *Perhaps...however, I wouldn't call it administrative bias because ''The Enloe Chronicles is not made by an administrator. The lists might be replaced with GA and FA ones once nominations start. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 22:29, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Logo or introduction Should the SW Photonovels logo or introduction be at the top of the main page? [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 14:08, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Logo #i think it should stay. it represents a photo-novel. and that's what this is supposed to be a wiki for. Darth Depressis Introduction #The colours on the logo don't go well well with the rest of the site, and most wikis don't have one anyway. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 14:09, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Both #It's very simple to make the image smaller and keep the introduction, the latter of which is something I think every Wiki needs on their front pages. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] (talk) 16:59, 6 July 2008 (UTC) #yeah, lets shrink it down and have the Introduction right next to it. colors can change. either the logo or the icon. Darth Depressis Redesign My redesign is ready, and can be seen here. I personally like it better than the current one. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *Hmm...I like it, but I think it needs a few modifications. I like the headings on the current version of the main page more, and left/right look on the current one makes it feel more like Wookieepedia. [[User:Drewton|Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 16:19, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :What we need though is a good look that's different by some way from Wookieepedia, so we can distance ourselves and not look like cheap rip offs. Tell me what to work on and I'll work on it. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:23, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::The text is a bit small, 'Featured article' and 'Create new article' could switch places, and maybe a light blue/grey background colour. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 16:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::I see. I'll now get to work on it. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:27, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey welcome to the party pal! great work on the redesign. but i share drewton's thoughts upon the corrections. welcome aboard again. Darth Depressis ::::Thanks. I've changed the color to gray, left a nice white border for aesthetic aspects and enlargened the font. I can change the font color if you like. Unfortunately, it's not possible to switch the FA box with the input box, but I don't think that's overly important. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 16:51, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::that's a step in the right direction, but i think the light-blue as suggested by drewton might a bit catcher. that grey has me wanting to jump out the window. that and it reminds of the head bureaucrats quote on futurama. Darth Depressis :::::M'kay. I'll change it to light blue. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:04, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Done. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:08, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::ok that works for me.but lets wait for drewton to weigh in.Darth Depressis ::of course. -- [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 17:16, 7 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think it's quite right yet...the blue is too blue, something like #CED3D9 would work better. And as I said before, the headers not only make it feel more like Wookieepedia, but look better IMO. I don't think the page works as well in just one table. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Colors have been sorted, but this wiki will look like a cheap rip off of Wookieepedia if it's too similar; what we need is a fresh, imaginative userpage that's very different from Wookieepedias. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::i agree with tom on this. anybody think it would be too much to invoke a style like that of the custom alliance? Darth Depressis Ugh, no. Horrible and utterly unfeasible. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 19:32, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :::We shouldn't try making it look less like Wookieepedia if it doesn't look as good, which I don't think the proposed one does. Though the basic layout is like Wookieepedia, it does feel fresh with the Monaco skin that it goes with. The test one just doesn't feel like it goes with the skin. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:36, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Yes, but making it look like Wookieepedia would make it look bad anyways, because it would look like a cheap rip off of the big Wook, as I've said above. And the current page is absolutely terrible. I'd even support making it look like the Wook (which would still be really bad) over having it as it is now. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 19:41, 7 July 2008 (UTC) It doesn't look terrible to me; it looks quite good and I don't see what's wrong with it. Also, it's not that much of just a Wookieepedia feel. Look at other wikis like this one and you'll see it's mostly the same. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 19:48, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, that looks a poor wiki, and we want to have our own individuality, not be mindless people who just do what Wookieepedia does. I say we ask Darth Despariss or whatever his name is for his opinion. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) *'Darth Depressis' says: thank you for your help DarthTom, personally i never saw any reason to screw with the current page. i'd rather this site resembled wookiepedia than fanon. Darth Depressis Fair enough. Your mistake. [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 20:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Slight changes I've rearranged and added things on the main page a bit. Now a new Yak's Pub sketch will be on the main page daily. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 23:39, 9 July 2008 (UTC)